


Part of Your World

by Zeplerfer



Series: 365 Days of USUK [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Also innuendos, Disney World & Disneyland, M/M, Merman technically, mermaid, silly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeplerfer/pseuds/Zeplerfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred goes to Disneyland and finds himself flirting with a cute merman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part of Your World

[A/N: Based on [this picture](http://zeplerfer.tumblr.com/post/119942742419/ladybeemer-whoa-dang-i-did-this-drawing-august)!]

.

Alfred _loved_ Disneyland, but even he liked some parts better than others.

The Mermaid Lagoon from Peter Pan didn’t interest him much because it was filled with half-naked women with seashell bras, and Alfred had realized he was gay by the time he was seven, when he had started developing crushes on all of his friends' older brothers. Given his complete lack of interest in mermaids, he barely even turned his head as he strode briskly on his way to another exciting ride.

It took a moment for a strange new sight to register. Alfred paused and did a double-take. Was that a _merman_? The poor guy wasn’t getting anywhere near the same fawning attention as the mermaids, which was a shame because he was a real cutie, with a slim build and a bright green tail. Alfred changed his path without a second thought. Maybe the Mermaid Lagoon was worth his time after all.

"Hey!" Alfred waved as he approached the edge of the water in the merman’s secluded corner. He loved interacting with all of the actors at Disneyland; it really made the experience come alive. Unfortunately, it seemed like he had startled the new employee. The merman gasped and ducked into the water, leaving only his wide green eyes visible above the surface. Alfred gave him an apologetic smile. "Oops, didn’t mean to scare you. Just wanted to say that I’m glad Disney is branching out into mermen."

"Disney?" the merman asked in confusion as he tentatively lifted his head above water.

Alfred laughed; he was always amused when employees insisted on keeping in character. “Nevermind. It’s just nice to see a guy here. So... what's a cutie like you doing in a place like this?” he asked with a cheesy wink.

"I was searching for others of my kind," the merman replied softly, his breath making small ripples in the water.

"Yeah? You must be happy to have found a full lagoon!" Alfred joked, playing along with the merman’s backstory. It seemed as good a reason as any for the new addition, especially since the new employee had a sexy foreign accent.

The merman swam a little closer to Alfred and he looked even more amazing now that Alfred could see the way the green in his eyes perfectly matched his green tail. Both sparkled and shimmered in the sunlight. It was such a stunning costume that Alfred could almost believe he was talking to an actual merman. The handsome young merman leaned closer to whisper a secret. “These aren’t _real_ mermaids,” he confessed.

Alfred laughed again. “Nope!”

"You _knew_ that?” The merman gaped. “But if you know they aren’t real then why does everyone gather to gawk?”

"Dude, because Disneyland is all about making you believe in things that aren’t real."

The merman gave him a scandalized look. "You… you don’t believe in merfolk?"

“Are we still pretending that Disney isn’t real? Because if you’re going out of character I want your name and I’m totally going to give you my number.”

"My name is Arthur," the merman replied, "but I don't see how your 'number' could help me."

"Ooh, _burn_. You could have let me down a little easier, man!”

"Let you down where?" Arthur asked in confusion. "Please, everyone else has just ignored me. If you’re willing to help, could you tell me if there are other merfolk here?"

From his long experience with Disneyland, Alfred easily ticked off the places on his fingers. “Well, there’s the Little Mermaid, of course. And Pirates of the Caribbean has some mermaids, but they’re scary as shit. Technically, I think they're sirens.”

"Are they real?"

Alfred paused and frowned slightly. "Look, dude, you need to work on your training. I mean, your costume is _fantastic_ , but you’re not gonna convince anyone you’re a merman if you keep bringing up this Disney stuff.”

"I _am_ a merman!" Arthur insisted so fervently that Alfred almost believed him. 

He smiled and gave the new employee a thumbs-up sign. “There you go! Well, it’s been fun, but I’ve only got an hour left for rides. And you probably wanna do mermaid stuff like brush your hair or somethin'.”

"My hair is fine, you mouth-breathing biped!" With an annoyed look, Arthur used his tail to splash some water at Alfred. "And you're one to talk. You’re not swimming at all and you have that strange curl."

"Do you like it? I call it Nantucket," Alfred replied as he touched his gravity-defying cowlick. Changing his mind, he decided that flirting with the new employee was better than any of the rides. He didn't even mind getting a little wet if it gave him a front row seat to see the angry flush of Arthur's cheeks.

Arthur scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous. Nantucket is an island, not a piece of hair."

"Nah, it's a theme I have. You should see what I call Florida."

Arthur tilted his head to the side. "Are there merfolk there?"

"Nope, but it’s sure got plenty of seamen!" With as much as he was enjoying their flirty banter, Alfred wondered if it was worth trying to give the guy his number again. "So... you free after your shift ends to get dinner and a movie?"

"I _would_ like to leave," Arthur admitted wistfully. He flexed his tail and gave Alfred a sad look. "But I'm trapped in this little pool. The fairies helped me get here and now I can’t find any to help me escape."

"Hey, I can help you! Some people call _me_ a fairy."

"Really?" Arthur looked up at him with a beautiful smile and Alfred felt his heart go pitter-patter. Wow. There was definitely something there if the employee was willing to risk his job in order to run off with Alfred on a date. Listening carefully to the merman’s instructions, Alfred glanced around and bent down to lift Arthur out of the water when no one was watching. The tail felt so solid and real in his arms that he paused in shock for a second. What if Arthur really was a mermaid? Merman. Holy shit, he didn't have time for semantics, he had to help the poor guy escape!

Alfred took off running and didn't pause as he heard the guards yelling after him. "Stop, sir! Bring that mermaid back!"

"Keep running, there's no one that way!" Arthur shouted as he wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck.

Grinning madly in excitement, Alfred pushed his legs even harder and found an extra burst of speed. He couldn’t remember the last time he had felt this much childish glee at Disneyland! Sure, Arthur was a little heavier than he expected, but Alfred had a head start on the guards. He dashed past the gawking crowds and grinned as he started to see a bunch of people snap photos. They probably thought it was part of the show. With Arthur's help, Alfred dodged through the accommodating crowd and shot out of an emergency exit before the guards could catch their breath. He laughed and made the final dash to his car. Even the best rides at Disneyland paled in comparison to the adrenaline rush of helping rescue a _real_ merman. 

In the end, they identified him based on the tourists' photos and Alfred was banned for life. But he didn’t care. He didn’t need a Magic Kingdom when his boyfriend was a merman.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on August 5, 2014.


End file.
